1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a crib accessory, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose crib accessory that is mountable to an infant's crib or changing table, selectively emits room sterilizing and sanitizing agents into the environment, includes compartments for holding infant care products and provides visual and audible stimulation to promote cognitive development.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that a clean and mentally stimulating environment is important for facilitating health and cognitive development in an infant. An infant's room is often contaminated with airborne bacteria, unhealthy micro-organisms, germs and other unhealthy conditions in the actual dwelling, such as odors, mold, dirt and, or dust, which can adversely affect an infant's health and cognitive development. Sanitizing agents are typically provided in spray cans or bottles, which require the cognizant caretaker to remember to use them. In fact, they may be harmful if used improperly or excessively or by a child. It is also known that infant brains develop and mature when an infant is exposed to visual, audible and tactile stimulation. Colorful and audible mobiles are known in the art but are limited to providing visual and/or audible stimulation. Infant sanitization and brain stimulating products historically comprise separate articles. However, given the dual needs and concerns, it would be beneficial to provide a safe and effective infant stimulation and environment sterilizing device.
Ultraviolet radiation or UVC is reportedly a reliable and safe sterilizing/sanitizing alternative, but has not been effectively adapted for automatically or controllably sterilizing an infant's immediate environment and items. UV-C, also known as germicidal irradiation, lies in the spectrum between 100 and 280 nanometers (nm)) and is used for purification of air, water and surfaces. Due to its short wavelength, (200 to 270 nm) UV-C penetrates the outer membrane of bacteria, yeasts, molds and viruses, attacking the DNA that makes up their structure. By breaking the chains between the two helixes within the DNA, the microorganism is rendered unable to reproduce, i.e. clinically dead.
Visual and audible mobiles that connect to cribs also exist. However, they fail to offer any environment cleansing benefits or structure for holding infant care products in a conveniently accessible location.
Although various sterilizing products and cognitive development devices are recognized in the prior art, they fail to adequately address or resolve the above noted concerns in a single device for sterilizing the immediate environment while facilitating cognitive growth. The applicant previously obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,021 for a device that suspends from a ceiling and holds hair-grooming articles for use in hair salons, but it fails to address the above noted gap in the prior art. A device that simultaneously and reliably sterilizes an infant's environment while promoting cognitive development, as contemplated by the instant invention, is simply not known. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,592,131; 3,100,842; 4,806,770; 4,877,964; 4,888,487; 5,023,460; 5,126,572 and 5,185,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,559 disclose toothbrush and dental instrument sanitizing devices that merely employ ultraviolet radiation as a sanitation agent. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,119; 5,029,252; 5,160,699; 5,166,528; 5,487,877 and 5,979,472 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,568; 6,558,640 and 6,811,748 only describe devices that utilize ultraviolet light as a sterilizing agent.
As noted, the aforementioned art fails to disclose a device that automatically or controllably employs and emits ultraviolet light to sterilize/sanitize an infant's ambient environment while simultaneously providing visual and audible stimulation for the infant and holding infant care products for conveniently accessible. As the background art fails to disclose a device that adequately addresses these multiple requirements in a single device, there is a need for such a device. The instant invention addresses this need by providing such a device, as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.